


An Anniversary Tradition?

by tinacita



Series: tom and marie [6]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom wants to make a special dinner for his girlfriend Marie</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Anniversary Tradition?

**Author's Note:**

> FFF submission :)
> 
> Enjoy!!

_What a nightmare!_

I can’t believe how this day derailed so badly. It had started off so well …

My day began beautifully – the sun was shining, it was warm, and I had received the sweetest phone call from Tom, wishing me a happy anniversary. He remembered that we’d been dating for six months. Plus, I was greeted by a delivery man on my way out the door, bearing the most gorgeous bouquet of flowers.

When I arrived at work, I sent Tom a text, thanking him for the stunning blooms, and telling him that I’d talk with him at lunch.

About an hour later, things took a turn for the worse. Whatever could go wrong, did, and in a big way. The curator and his staff didn’t know which problem to tackle first. The rest of us were completely useless – there was nothing that we could do to help, which consequently led to other dilemmas.

The final straw for me was being screamed at by both the curator and his assistant, for something that was neither my fault nor was I able to fix. I then proceeded to do something that I’d never done before – I yelled at them both, grabbed my things and left, tears streaming down my face.

When I got to my car, I slumped down to the ground and just kept crying. After a few minutes, I started to calm down, got in the car, and drove.

Deciding that I need to relax, I took a leisurely stroll through the park. And I must admit it did help immensely.

I wasn’t even aware of how long I’d been there until I glanced at the clock. I then realized that I’d spent the last 2 hours in the park! Plus, there was a message from Tom that he’d sent right before my meltdown at the museum …

 _Angel, I hope you’re all right. I was waiting for your call but I guess you got busy. If you can, just let me know if you’re ok. I love you._ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Bloody hell! It’s 4pm! She’ll be here in 30 minutes! What am I going to do??_

This was certainly NOT how I envisioned this afternoon going. It was our 6 month anniversary, and I decided to make us dinner. Granted, I wasn’t the best cook, but I could hold my own.

I had bought everything I needed yesterday after stopping by the florist and ordering some flowers for Marie. And I was so excited after I spoke with her this morning. She was surprised that I had remembered – my gender is not known for doing well in this category!

I will say, however, that I was a tad disappointed when she didn’t call at lunchtime, but I figured she just got caught up in some stuff at the museum.

That was most definitely NOT the problem! As I paused to consider the best course of action, I surveyed my kitchen.

To say it was a disaster would be an understatement! Mixing bowls and pots cluttered the counters. A thick layer of black gunk coated my stove, and the remnants of the dessert explosion lay in the oven. Then there was me … I was covered in all sorts of batter and foods, plus I’m quite certain that there was flour in my hair!

I sighed, not knowing quite what to do …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I pulled up to Tom’s house, I took a few extra moments to fix myself. Thankfully I had my makeup in the car, so I was able to repair the damage I had done at the museum.

I smiled as I walked up to the house, happily anticipating whatever Tom had in store for us …

I knocked, but no answer.

_Maybe he’s still getting ready._

I knocked again, and still no answer. I knew he was home, as his Jag was parked in the driveway.

_Why aren’t you answering?_

After some deliberation, I pulled out the spare key that I had from when I was helping him, and unlocked the door.

“Tom?” I said as I took my coat off. “Tom?”

I was about to head upstairs when I noticed a strange smell wafting into the hall. Curious I walked into the kitchen, but was wholly unprepared for what I encountered.

At first glance, it looked like a war zone. There was not one clean surface, and the stove appeared to be covered in soot.

Then I saw him … sitting in the middle of the floor was my sweet Tom, head in his hands, covered in flour.

I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle the giggle that had formed, and shook my head. He apparently had been attempting to make dinner for us, and hit a few snags.

“Tom?” I said softly.

He looked up at me, those lovely blue-green eyes red from crying, and sighed.

“Oh angel!” he choked out as the tears began to fall again.

“Tom! What happened?” I asked as I joined him on the floor and pulled him into my arms.

He said nothing for a few moments, and then pulled away from me, shaking his head.

“I wanted to do something very special for us. I had it all planned. And I was so excited this morning,” he paused, sniffling. “But then I … I encountered a few … problems and well …”he continued, unable to look at me.

I smiled.  “Oh Tom! I think it’s so sweet that you wanted to do this for us. I’m touched!”

Tom stood up and gestured at the mess. “But look at this mess! I wrenched it all up. Everything is ruined!”

I got up and hugged him. “You tried, and I appreciate that. Your thoughtfulness and effort mean so much to me. Thank you!”

Tom sighed again, and held me close. “I’m sorry. I just wanted it to be perfect. So I guess we’re going out …”

“I have an idea,” I said, breaking our embrace.

“Yes, my beloved angel?” he replied, kissing my nose.

“Why don’t we go to my house and make dinner together?” I asked.

Tom broke into a huge smile and kissed me softly. “As much as I dislike the notion of you cooking your own anniversary dinner, I think that’d be lovely,” he said tenderly.

“You get cleaned up, and then go to the store and buy some food for us. I’ll go home and get everything ready. Ok?” I asked.

Tom kissed me again, saying, “I love you so much. I’ll be there soon.”

I smiled, and left as he went upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I arrived at Marie’s house about 45 minutes later, groceries in hand. As usual, she was waiting for me as I pulled up.

She had changed into something more casual, but no less lovely. I also noticed she was wearing the earrings I had given her.

She helped me with the bags, and as I walked into the kitchen, I spied the dining room table set, complete with the flowers I had sent this morning, and candles.

“It looks very nice, angel,” I said, taking the food out.

She blushed slightly as I took her hand and kissed it gently.

“What have you brought for us?” she asked.

“Veal, sauce, provolone cheese, potatoes, bread, romaine lettuce, carrots, onions, garlic, cucumbers, eggs, cream, and chianti,” I answered proudly.

She smiled, and responded, “Veal parmigiana, baked potatoes, a salad, and zabaglione?”

“All for you, my love,” I said, watching her closely.

“Yummy!” she said as she hugged me. “Let’s get started!”

She was very organized and worked methodically. I was most impressed.

I was chopping the vegetables for the salad when I felt something hit my face. I glanced over at Marie and saw the flour on her hands. I touched my cheek and felt the powder.

I smirked, and hurled a cucumber slice at her.

“Ah!” she squealed, grabbing a handful of breadcrumbs and tossing them at me.

“Really?!” I shouted, grabbing a leaf of lettuce and swatting her across the face.

“Oh!” she yelped, “You wanna play dirty, eh?” Without warning, she smacked me with a piece of veal.

“You vixen!” I cried as I grabbed another piece of the meal. I didn’t realize that it had been soaking in the egg wash, and as I flung it at her it slipped from my fingers and hit her in the head, leaving a sticky trail in her hair as it flopped to the floor.

“YOU!!!” she screamed, grabbing some eggs.

“You wouldn’t …” I said.

Her reply was an egg whizzing past my left ear before it smashed against the refrigerator.

I grabbed the loaf of French bread and whacked her across the arm. She dropped the egg in her hand and shrieked.

She then grabbed the bowl with the egg wash and hurtled it at me. The cool liquid sloshed against my tee shirt before it clanked to the floor.

I thumped her again with the bread, and before she could retaliate, I dropped my loaf, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

“Oh Tom,” she sighed, as she melted against my now wet and sticky chest.

“Hmm …” I said as we broke apart. “I think we are definitely going to have to go out for dinner now…”

She blushed again, and replied, “We need to clean some of this mess up first. And then we BOTH need to shower!”

I chuckled, saying, “Agreed. You go wash up, and I’ll work on this.”

“Absolutely not! We destroyed my kitchen together; we’ll put it right together,” she countered with a smile.

I kissed her on the nose, and as we began to restore the kitchen, all I could think of was how much I’d like this sort of thing to become an anniversary tradition …

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Thanks :)


End file.
